Krazykriss and Stayband visit the Shiba house
by Krazykriss
Summary: This is an idea that Stayband and I have had in mind for a long time. We visit the Shib house to see the samurai rangers. One of us is related to the red ranger. read ot find out who and what else goes down.


_**Hey , fellow readers! This is an idea that Stayband and I have had in mind for a while. I hope you like it. :D **_

_**Stayband and Krazykriss visit the Shiba house**_

_**chapter 1;Ji, bye, Hello, Krazykriss and Stayband:**_

Krazykriss POV

Wow. I've never felt this good in a long time. My Friend Stayband and I have been joking around With Jayden shiba! Yes, the red ranger, but the thing is, he think we're all serious and stuff, which, is sweet! I don't try to be mean to the red ranger, but he seriously makes it so easy! I have a Facebook account. Jayden friended me, and i started being mean to him because he refused to let Antonio join the samurai team. Antonio is my older cousin and he's wasted his entire life training when he could be acting like a normal kid whose had a childhood. Stayband and I were in my apartment on . It was our favorite site. Stayband and I are both room mates at fanfiction both earned a vacation anywhere. We have $5,000.00. No one even knows where we're going. I think that's what I like the best.

Stayband's POV

Krazykriss and I are on our way to New Zealand. Krazykriss has a genuis idea in mind. The glitch is, her mother knows all the ranger parents and the weird thing is...Are you ready? Ready or not...Here it comes! The red ranger and Krazykriss are related! There! I said it. Yeah, When Krazykriss' mom told us, I almost died from shock. We're on a plane to New Zealand now. I'm on The red ranger's Facebook page. His name on there was "JaydenRedRangerShiba". I don't have a clue why his name is that, but, you know, whatever he wants to do... Krazykriss is on her brother's 3DS, playing "Super Mario".

~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Krazykriss POV

Stayband and I are getting off of the plane now. We were walking to the Shiba house. Ji and my mother talked on the phone for hours, as if they haven't talked in 50 years ro something. Maybe they haven't. I don't know. They have a spare room. Jayden knew we were coming and was anxious and scared about it. He knew once I got there, I would kick his butt. LITERALLY! When I was younger, we would wreasel. Haha. Good times. I would pin him down and he would cry when I actually kicked him in the butt. What a baby. Once he got in really big trouble when he beat me up because I dressed him up in a dress and make-up. He knows that in a way I'm nice, but can also be evil. We walked through the gate and ran to the door. I opened it and we both walked into the living room and a look of fear appeared on Jayden's face. Ji stood up and hugged me. "Jayden, you remember, your cousin, Krissie? She's going to be staying with you for a few days while I'm on a business trip with Disuke." Ji said. Jayden faked a smile and a chuckle. I knew he was scared. Emily walked up to me and shook Stayband's hand.

"What's your name?"

"Call me 'Stayband'."

"Uh, ok...Stayband..." Emily smiled.

"**SO YOU'LL BE HERE WITH US?! WHY?! JI! WE NEEED A BABYSITTER!"**, Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"**WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT MR.?! I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU, DO I?! NO, I DON'T! YOU'RE THE CHILD AND I'M THE ADULT!"**, Ji yelled back.

"**WHO CAN'T GET A DATE!"**

"**I DON'T SEE YOU WITH A GIRL EITHER!"**

"Ok, Guys, Stayband said, trying to separate them. I kept giving Jayden an evil glare.

"Kevin, dude, I didn't think it was possible, but as of right now, Mike is behaving better than youo right now.", Antonio said, laughing.

"Why do we need a babysitter anyway? Aren't we old enough to be on our own for a few days?", Emily asked.

"You, and Antonio are."

"What? What about me?", Mia asked.

"You and Jayden can't keep your hands off each other." Ji answered. I smiled and rolled my eyes as Jayden and Mia blushed. "Kevin acts childish and not another word or i will eat you to Xandred and his nihlock minion monsters."Kevin bit his tongue. "Mike can't be trust alone or he'll throw a party again like last time. Emily, you and Antonio don;t really do anything. You, Emily, just read, eat, sleep, train. I can trust you, Anotnio, all you basically do is fish. You, like, barely eat, so I can trust you. I'm leaving now. Bye. Be good!" Ji called as he walked out the door. He shut the door behind him. Jayden got up and walked upstairs to his room. He thought if he left, nothing bad would happen. Haha.

"So, you wanna introduce yourselves...?" Stayband asked.

"I'm Mia. Jayden just went upstairs."

"Yeah, I know. That's Krissie's cousin and I've known her since she started school."

"Just lettin' ya know." Mia put her head down.

"I'm Kevin."

"Mike."

"Antonio."

"Emily."

"Ok, You guys can just call me Stayband and if it's hard to remember to remember due to mental retardness, call me S.B, then. Everyone looked at Stayband, hurt. I've taught Stayband how to be mean very well. No one said anything afterwards. They were too hurt.

**Ok, so that's all for this chapter. Next chapter will be better. Oh, and, Fyi, Stayband and I are not bullies at all! So ya know! :D Review plz! **


End file.
